My Best Friend's Hot
by Look2theHeavens
Summary: Song-fic.


**Song-My Best Friend's Hot**

**Artist-The Dollyrots**

**Pairing-RunoXDan**

**Disclaimer-You know the answer**

* * *

** Back-story-Ace,Alice,Baron,Chan-Lee,Dan,Marucho,Runo,Mira,Shun,Joe,Julie,Jenny,Jewels,and Billy were at a teen-night club,on the night that there was a singing winner gets two tickets to any movie they want.  
**

* * *

**"Next up we have...Mira Clay!"the MC announced."I'll be singing 'White Liar'."**

**_'White Liar'_-Miranda Lambert**

**'_Heeeey,white liar_**

**_The truth comes out a little at a time_**

**_And it spreads just like a fire_**

**_Slips off your tongue like turpentine_**

**_And I don't know why,_**

**_White Liar_**

**_You better be careful what you do_**

**_I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes_**

**_If they ever found you out_**

**_You better what you say_**

**_It never really added up anyway_**

**_Heeeey,white liar-'_**

** Suddenly,it was like she saw how many people were looking up at ran off stage."The last contestant is Runo Misaki!"Runo went on stage,holding a guitar. "I'll be singing a song I wrote.[Really by The Dollyrots.]**

**'My Best Friend's Hot'-The Dollyrots**

_**'My best friend's hot**_

_** My best friend's hot**_

_** No matter what I do,won't love me**_

_** Why don't you please come on over**_

_** Yeah you don't know**_

_** I brush my hand across your knee**_

_** Just take it slow  
**_

_** Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might,like...**_

_**Won't you apologize to me...to me...to me...**_

_**For being such a tease...a tease...a tease**_

_**You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might,like...**_

_**My best friend's hot**_

_**My best friend's hot**_

_**No matter what I do you love me not  
**_

_**Whoa oh oh,whoa oh oh**_

_**Na na na na na na not**_

_**You love me not**_

_**I'm gonna tell you that you mean**_

_**Cause you don't show**_

_**You interrupt another dream**_

_**So out you go**_

_**Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might,like...**_

_**Won't you apologize to me...to me... to me...**_

_**For being such a tease...a tease...a tease...**_

_**You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might,like...**_

_**My best friend's hot**_

_**My best friend's hot**_

_**No matter what I do you love me not**_

_**Whoa oh oh,whoa oh oh**_

_**Na na not na na not na na not na na not**_

_**Na ne not na na not na na not na na not**_

_**Should I tell you now**_

_**Or go oh oh oh**_

_**Go!Go!Go!Go!Go!**_

_**Hold my hand**_

_**Put on a show**_

_**Still don't think you understand**_

_**But I've got to know**_

_**You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might,like...**_

_**My best friend's hot**_

_**My best friend's hot**_

_**No matter what I do you love me not**_

_**My best friend's hot**_

_**My best friend's hot**_

_**No matter what I do you love me not**_

_**Whoa oh oh,whoa oh oh**_

_**Na na na na na not**_

_**You love me...**_

_**Na na not,na na not**_

_**Na,na not,na na not**_

_**Na na not,na na not**_

_**Na na not,na na not**_

_**Should I tell you now?**_

_**Should I tell you now?**_

_**That I'm in love with you?**_

_**[My best friend's hot**_

_** My best friend's hot**_

_**No matter what I do you love me not**_

_**Not anymore]{a/n:added the verse in the parenthesis}**_

* * *

**The room broke out in applause"I think we have our winner!"Even more applause."So,Runo?What movie do you want tickets to?"Runo didn't have to think."Blood Splatter 3!"The MC laughed."Not quite the one I expected,but okay."And with that the MC handed the excited blunette two tickets to 'Blood Splatter 3'.**

**Runo ran over to the others."You were awesome!"Baron hugged her."Don't push it kid."She hugged him back anyway."So..."Julie said slyly."So...?What?"Runo asked."Who was it about?"Runo laughed."I just made that up,Julie."She explained."Oh,"Julie looked crestfallen."Or did I?"Runo perked up then she saw Runo's near laughing expression,she gave looked at her watch."Shoot,I have to go home."Dan stood up."I'll walk you."She didn't have time to argue,the blunette just walked out.**

**On the way to her house,Dan tried to start a conversation."So did you really just make that song up?"He really wanted to laughed."No.I just wanted the scatter-brain off my back."**

**"So who was it about?"He pushed.**

**"What do you care?"She questioned,perfectly raising an eye-brow.**

**"I-I don't!"He defended.**

**"Okay,"They walked in silence for the rest of the the doorstep,Runo broke the silence.**

**"So you really want to know."Dan just leaned in.  
**

**"You,"she said in a seductive voice and leaned in first Dan was shocked,but soon he relaxed and slowly kissed her soon needed air,so they broke apart."I just thought of another song."She said,smiling.**

**"What's the name?"He asked,also smiling.**

**" 'I Kissed My Best Friend'."they laughed and went inside.  
**

* * *

**R&R  
**


End file.
